La felicidad a la vuelta de la esquina
by raqhu
Summary: Adaptación de mi rubia de ojos azules. Katniss está profundamente enamorada de Peeta, pero él no se ha dado cuenta de ello. ¿Podrá aclarar sus sentimientos a tiempo? ¿Katniss se alejará para que él sea feliz con alguien más? ¿Qué es lo que verdaderamente quiere Peeta?


**LA FELICIDAD A LA VUELTA DE LA ESQUINA**

**Este en un fic que escribí para la serie animada Hey Arnold, ahora lo adapto a Los Juegos del Hambre. Vamos a ver a una Katniss muy diferente, quien será la que está perdidamente enamorada de un rubio de ojos azules. Los personajes son de Suzane C. yo sólo adapté el primer fic que escribí a sus personajes. Y aclaro, la canción que se muestra es ****Yo quisiera de Reik.**

**10 Años atrás…**

Mi nombre es Katniss, soy una chica mandona, ruda y grosera, o por lo menos es como quiero que los demás me vean, ya que, en realidad soy todo lo contario. Me he puesto una careta para que nadie descubra lo vulnerable que soy, especialmente cuando estoy a tu lado. Es incongruente que siendo apenas una niña piense de esa manera, y peor aún que te amé de esa forma. Pero te has convertido todo en mi vida. La situación con mis padres no es la mejor, ellos sólo piensan en lo buena y maravillosa que es mi perfecta hermana Prim.

Te conozco desde el preescolar, irónico que en la primaria también hayamos coincidido. Creí que esto podía ser una señal, pero me causa pesar que no haya sido así. Tus ojos me hipnotizaron desde la primera vez que los vi.

Es rara la forma en que te demuestro mi cariño, tirándote bolitas de papel, jalándote la silla, o poniéndote cuanto apodo se me ocurra. Te grito cualquier ofensa cuando en realidad las palabras de amor ahogan mi alma. Cuanto te amo mi chico del pan, si, así te llamo porque desde que te conozco, te gusta la cocina.

Lo extraño es que tú siempre me sigues tratando bien, y eso es lo que más me gusta de ti Peeta Un día tuve la oportunidad de confesarte todo, pero no pude, sin embargo, conseguí algo muy importante, nos hicimos amigos.

**Época actual…**

Hace ya varios años que somos amigos, 10 para ser exactos. Y todo gracias a que dejé salir mi verdadero yo. Es curioso que toda nuestra vida académica la pasáramos juntos, ya que ni siquiera lo hicimos con nuestros propios amigos, ellos decidieron tomar caminos diferentes a nosotros en Universidades alejadas a las nuestras. Es increíble, y cada vez que hablamos de ello nos morimos de risa ¿cómo es posible que coincidiéramos en preescolar, primaria, secundaria, preparatoria y hasta estudiar en Universidades muy cercanas? ¡Qué aguante?! Lástima que de nada ha servido, tú jamás te diste cuenta de cuanto te amaba. Y me lastimaste mucho con cada una de las chicas con las que salías. Primero Johanna, esa tonta niña lo bueno que te diste cuenta rápido de lo hueca que era. Luego esa rubia que te usó para que le construyeras ese castillo de arena Glimmer era su nombre o algo así, ya ni me importa.

Madge sí que me provocó dolores de cabeza con su carita de niña buena y de no romper ni un plato, la verdad no me di cuenta de cómo dejó de interesarte, en ese momento ya éramos amigos, recuerdo muy bien lo que pasó ese día.

**Flash back**

-Kat ¿quieres tomar un helado esta tarde?

-¿Y a qué se debe de que tú me invites un helado chico del…, perdón Peeta?

-No puedo creer que todavía me digas así.

-Perdón, sí, perdón – haciendo pucheros- ¿te molesta mucho?

-La verdad, mmm, no – con una hermosa sonrisa – echaba de menos que me dijeras así.

-Pues no te entiendo Chico del pan – ambos rieron – bueno, regresemos a donde nos quedamos ¿por qué el helado?

-Porque necesito hablar con un amigo, y Finnick desde que sale con Annie no me hace caso.

-Así que soy tu último recurso – molesta – y además me llamas amigo, sabes que…

-No, disculpa, me refiero a que necesito hablar con alguien cercano y me gustaría que fueras tú – Katniss sonrió.

-De seguro quieres otro consejo para conquistar a Madge ¿me equivoco?

-Algo hay de eso ¿vamos?

-Ok vamos – Katniss se puso triste.

**En la heladería.**

-¿De qué querías hablar?

-Dos de chocolate con jarabe extra por favor – dijo Peeta al mesero – A sí, ¿decías?

-¿Qué de que querías hablar? Dijiste que era algo sobre Madge.

-A sí, lo que pasa…

-Aquí están, dos de chocolate.

-Gracias – dijeron ambos y continuaron con su plática cuando el mesero se retiró.

Katniss comenzó a comer su helado, pensaba que la azúcar del chocolate le quitaría un poquito el amargo sabor de boca generado por el simple hecho de hablar de Madge.

-Ja, ja, ja – Peeta reía.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Esto – el rubio se acercó y depositó un tierno beso en la mejilla de la chica, lo que provocó que se sonrojara, esto le impidió percatarse de que los labios de Peeta retiraban algo de su rojiza piel – perdón, tenías helado en la mejilla.

-Ah, gracias – Katniss se estaba acostumbrando a este tipo de confianzas, de hecho, entre ambos hacían cosas similares, aunque en el fondo la seguían sonrojando decías.

-A sí, la verdad ya se me había olvidado. He decidido ya no insistir con Madge.

-¡Qué! ¿Ya no te interesa la señorita perfección?

-¿Señorita perfección?

-Este, este, bueno lo que pasa es que – jugaba con sus dedos – este yo, mira, muchos le decíamos así.

-Gracioso, pero no le queda.

-¿Por qué?

-Conozco a una persona a la que le queda más ese apodo.

-¿A quién?

-Luego te digo.

**Fin del flash back**

Hay muchos recuerdos divertidos, pero también los hay tristes. Desde que entramos a séptimo grado (secundaria) nos volvimos inseparables, yo creo que ayudó mucho el noviazgo entre Finnick y Annie, nos quedamos solos pero a la vez nos hicimos compañía.

Fui muy feliz hasta que apareció esa antipática de Rue, como me molestaba, siempre se metía entre los dos, llegué a creer que dejaríamos de ser amigos cuando te pidió que me hicieras a un lado; nunca entendí que pasó de un momento a otro la hiciste a un lado y todo volvió a la normalidad.

**Flash back**

-¿Y no pensabas salir hoy con Rue? No entiendo por qué viniste – dijo Katniss en su habitación.

-Porque necesitamos terminar el proyecto de ciencias.

-A, por eso.

-Bueno, y también porque ya no salgo con Rue.

-¿Y eso? – preguntó entusiasmada.

-Quería que yo dejara a un lado un aspecto importante de mi vida y por supuesto que yo no lo iba a hacer.

-Peeta, a veces no te entiendo ¿a qué te refieres con olvidar algo de tu vida?

-Luego te cuento, hay que terminar el proyecto.

**Fin del flash back**

Su amistad era tan fuerte que a veces me confundía, ¿cómo podía pensar que estabas celoso? Soy una tonta, en verdad sí lo creí, primero con Cato, yo sólo salía con él para no sentirme mal al ver que tú salías con Clove, ella fue quien me lo presentó, al principio fue amigable, terminé con él porque siempre hablaba de fútbol. Recuerdo que poco después tú terminaste con Clove; fue gracioso que al final ellos se hicieran novios.

Fue entonces cuando noté algo, que además de amigos y compañeros de escuela, nos volvimos cómplices en todo; me asustó darme cuenta que muchas veces hasta pensábamos lo mismo. Todo fue perfecto hasta la preparatoria, el primer día de clases, cómo lo recuerdo, llevábamos casi un mes sin vernos ya que mis padres me enviaron a París con mi tía Effie, y aunque nos comunicábamos por e-mail, no era lo mismo, y menos cuando me dijiste que te la habías pasado muy bien en la casa de Finnick y que tenías que contarme algo muy importante y sólo podías hacerlo en persona, cómo me preocupaban esas palabras, aún recuerdo ese primer día de clases y me provoca náuseas.

**Flash back**

-A ver, a ver, a, aquí estoy, aula 101 – señalando la pizarra de anuncios – y Peeta está en el mismo grupo, y Marvel, mmm, qué lástima que los demás no están con nosotros, voy a extrañar a Annie y a Finnick, bueno ya los veremos en los recesos y en las horas libres. ¿Dónde estará Peeta? Ya es tarde – mirando su reloj.

Katniss vislumbró a lo lejos a Peeta, pero no podía creer lo que veía, llevaba de la mano a una pelirroja muy atractiva. Quiso llegar hasta donde se encontraba, pero Marvel detuvo su camino.

-Katniss, es genial que sigamos en el mismo grupo.

-Si – había perdido de vista a Peeta.

-De verdad, te vez muy bonita, por poco y no te reconozco en el aeropuerto – Marvel y Katniss se encontraron cuando ella llegaba de París, y este por poco y no la reconoce ya que su tía Effie le había hecho un cambio de look y se veía sorprendentemente hermosa. Ya lo era, pero el peinado, el maquillaje y la ropa la hacían lucir como toda una modelo de revista – Katniss, Katniss, ¿me escuchas?

-Perdón, ¿decías algo?

-Que mejor nos apuramos porque está a punto de sonar el timbre y no creo que quieras entrar tarde a la primera clase.

-A sí, vamos.

Peeta ya había llegado al salón de clases, estaba sentado en la segunda fila justo en el centro, a su izquierda se encontraba la chica con quien la había visto en el pasillo, y a su derecha había colocado sobre el asiento su inconfundible mochila (ella se la había regalado dos navidades atrás).

La entrada de Katniss al salón no pasó desapercibida para la clase, en especial para los chicos incluyendo a un rubio con ojos azules. Katniss buscó el lugar vacío donde se encontraba la mochila de Peeta suponiendo que él lo había reservado para ella.

-Disculpa, pero este asiento está ocupado – contestó Peeta, ese lugar era para Katniss, pero aún no la había podido reconocer.

-Creí que era para mí Peeta – el chico quedó muy impactado al darse cuenta del aspecto de su amiga, lucía verdaderamente hermosa.

-¿Kat, eres tú?

-Ja, ja, ja. Muy simpático, aparta tus cosas que me quiero sentar.

-Yo pensé que te iba a dar una sorpresa, pero yo fui el sorprendido.

-Es verdad ¿qué querías decirme?

Mira, ella es Finch, mi novia – mostrándole a la pelirroja que se encontraba a la izquierda del chico. De nuevo, Peeta volvía a romper su corazón que llevaba poco tiempo reparado.

**Fin del flash back**

Toda la prepa saliste con esa boba, como me molestaba su actitud "Peeta quiero esto, Peeta quiero el otro". No soportaba verte trabajar tanto para poder cumplir todos sus caprichos, esa Foxface, me molestaba mucho. Hasta que hubo uno el cual no le pudiste consentir, no sé cuál con exactitud, fue algo que nunca me confiaste, pero fuera lo que fuera, no sabes cómo agradezco que haya pasado.

Disfrutamos de una graduación maravillosa, en especial porque fuiste mi pareja, fue entonces que nos prometimos estar juntos por siempre, a pesar de los obstáculos que se nos presentaran; pero como toda promesa, no es fácil cumplirla. Fuimos a Universidades en la misma ciudad, prácticamente juntas, tu estudiando Gastronomía y yo Música, nos veíamos en los almuerzos, en los descansos, los fines de semana y viajábamos juntos para vacaciones.

Me encantaba acompañarte a tus presentaciones, desde niño demostraste ser un gran chef, adoro tus postres en especial los bollos rellenos de queso, sin embargo, yo no te invitaba a mis demostraciones de música y nunca que mostraba las canciones que escribía, temía que descubrieras que seguías siendo mi inspiración.

Fue entonces que conocí a Gale, un estudiante de Mercadotecnia dos cursos adelantados al mío, muy simpático; desde un principio trató de insinuarme cosas que yo impedí, y sólo acepté de él su amistad.

No sé qué te pasó, cuando te lo presenté te volviste muy frío y distante, como si algo te molestara mucho. Al principio no lo entendí, hasta que conocí a Delly, mi mayor rival, que con el tiempo se transformó en una de mis mejores amigas.

Ella era, es y será siempre perfecta, su cabello rubio, car blanca, su escultural figura, si antes pensaba que Madge era perfecta se queda corta comparándola con Delly. Fue gracias a Gale que no cometí una tontería, me dolió mucho verte al lado de ella, alguien con quien jamás podría competir. Ella estudiaba artes, Gale me la presentó, al parecer lo había ayudado a ilustrar una portada de alguno de sus trabajos, poco a poco se volvió, junto con Gale, parte de mi círculo de amigos.

Aún sigo pensando que el mayor error de mi vida es habértela presentado, así que yo soy la culpable de mi sufrimiento, y eso me va a atormentar toda la vida.

Cómo no me imaginé todo lo que podía pasar, ella tan perfecta, todo lo que buscabas en una chica. Ya éramos amigas cuando se volvieron novios, fue entonces cuando decidí poner fin a este sentimiento que se había mantenido vivo hasta que se comprometieron, precisamente el día en que los tres nos graduábamos.

**Flash back**

-Katniss, amiga, felicidades – ambas chicas se abrazaron.

-Igualmente Delly.

-Mira – mostrando su dedo anular – Peeta me acaba de pedir que sea su esposa. ¿No es genial?

-Si – tranquila Katniss tranquila, sabías que esto pasaría, tranquila tarde o temprano tenía que pasar, pensó.

-¿Qué te pasa Katniss? ¿Por qué lloras?

-Lo que pasa es que mis padres no vinieron – que tonta mentira, pensaba Katniss, sabía muy bien que ese día no irían.

-No te preocupes, Peeta y yo estamos contigo.

**Fin del flash back**

No entendí porque me dolió tanto en ese momento, Me sentía como Julia Roberts en la Boda de mi mejor amigo. Peeta me había contado de su interés por casarse, pero no creí que fuera tan pronto. Aun así, la boda no sería sino hasta dentro de un año, el tiempo suficiente para que Peeta encontrara un buen trabajo y a Delly le diera tiempo de preparar todo, preparativos en los cuales me incluyó.

Por otro lado, mi amistad con Gale se fortaleció gracias a que los derechos de una de mis composiciones, la había adquirido la misma empresa con la cual él se encontraba trabajando. Dejé de pasar tiempo con Peeta, y creo que fue una de las mejores decisiones que he tomado, de esa manera no sufría viendo lo feliz que era con ella. Había algo que me confortaba, y eso era que él estaba feliz, lo amo tanto que mi amor está muy por encima de mis celos, así que no pienso hacer nada para detener su felicidad, aunque eso me cueste la mía.

Gracias a la compañía de Gale no he estado sola, le he dejado en claro que no podemos ser más que amigos, que mi corazón fue hecho para amar a una sola persona y que no podía querer a nadie más, que mi corazón estaba muerto pasara lo que pasara.

No me di cuenta cómo pasó el tiempo, o mejor dicho, no quería que pasara, mañana un par de palabras pronunciadas por Peeta serían la estocada final que acabaría por completo con mi alma, así que el escuchar el "sí acepto" de los labios de mi único amor me fulminarían, y a pesar de ser la Dama de Honor encontraría la excusa perfecta para no ir a esa boda, Regina, la hermanita de Delly bien podría hacerlo.

**Flash back**

-Kat ¿qué te pasó? – un asustado Peeta entraba desesperadamente en la habitación de un Hospital.

-Estoy bien, sólo me caí, di un mal paso y ya – eso era mentira, Rory, el hermano mayor de Gale, trabajaba en ese hospital y juntos le habían pedido de favor que les permitiera montar una farsa para hacer creer a los demás que Katniss había sufrido un accidente.

-Delly

-Dime Peeta

-Sé que esto es muy duro para ti, pero tenemos que posponer la boda.

-Peeta ¿a qué te refieres?

-A que no me puedo casar viendo a Katniss así – esto le conmovió a Kat, pero tan grande era su amor por el Chico del pan que no podía interponerse en su felicidad.

-No Peeta, si eres mi amigo no vas a faltar a mi boda por mi culpa, no lo puedo permitir, tú mañana tienes que casarte.

-Pero Kat…

-Nada Chico del pan – ambos rieron, Delly no entendió el motivo de la risa.

-Sólo con una condición, si me prometes que vas a estar bien y que no dudarás en llamarme si necesitas algo.

-Te prometo que te llamaré si necesito algo – algo que tú puedas darme, te prometo si te llamaré si esta pierna o brazo empeoran, sólo eso puedo prometerte, pero que esté bien no, eso no puedo prometerte, pensó Katniss.

-Bien, aunque tendrás que hacer algo muy grande para compensarme por no ir a mi boda.

-Y claro por no ser mi Dama de Honor – intervino Delly.

-De acuerdo, los compensaré después, no sé cómo, pero los compensaré.

**Fin del flash back**

**Tiempo actual, día de la boda de Peeta**

-Gracias por todo Gale, gracias por convencer a tu hermano que nos ayudara con esta farsa, no sé cómo pagártelo, y disculpa por no…

-Tranquila, con el tiempo me di cuenta que lo de nosotros nunca funcionaría, bueno, en realidad me gustaría confesarte que me gusta alguien más, pero eso es aún más imposible de lo que te pasa a ti.

-Pues si la quieres tanto como dices deberías luchar por ella.

-¿Así como tú luchaste por Peeta?, no lo creo.

-¿Y por lo menos se lo dijiste?, espero que no hayas sido tan cobarde como yo.

-Pues aunque no lo creas sí lo hice, hace una semana.

-¿Y qué te dijo?

-Que si lo hubiera hecho antes posiblemente hubiera tenido una oportunidad, pero es tarde y ella tiene un compromiso con alguien más.

-¿Qué novedad? Te pasa algo muy similar a lo mío.

-No sé, creo que ella no lo ama, pero no quiere hacerle daño.

-Yo creo que si no lo ama no debe seguir a su lado. El tiempo no consigue que te enamores de alguien, te enamoras y ya, sólo unos minutos te bastan para saber si lo amas o no.

-Eso fue lo que le dije, pero no piensa tanto en su felicidad, sino en la de él.

-Ojalá no se arrepienta.

Bueno, hablando de otra cosa ¿qué piensas hacer? ¿Estás segura de irte a vivir a París con tu tía Effie?

-A París o a cualquier otra parte del mundo que se encuentre lejos de aquí, algún lugar tranquilo que me permita no pensar en él.

-Aún estás a tiempo de confesarle…

-Ni lo digas, es mejor así, yo voy a ser feliz si él es feliz.

-Lo que tú digas Katniss ¿quieres que te lleve al aeropuerto?

-No, preferiría que fueras a la boda y luego me cuentas.

-No que no querías saber nada.

-Es sólo un decir.

Mientras tanto, un rubio con ojos azules salía de bañarse para dirigirse a su ceremonia nupcial.

-Bien Peeta disfruta de tus últimos momentos como soltero – se decía frente al espejo – ya sé que no amas a Katniss, pero recuerda que lo haces por ella. Que tonto fuiste al no darte cuenta a tiempo que siempre la amaste y que la seguirás amando de por vida. Aún recuerdo el día en que nos habíamos hecho amigos fue, cómo no me di cuenta antes de lo tanto que tenemos en común. Me sentían tan sólo sin la compañía de Finnick, pero gracias a ti todo cambió, me divertía tanto a tu lado, contigo nunca me volví a sentir sólo, eso fue hasta que te perdí. Eres como ninguna, a pesar de todo lo que pasó nunca cambiaste, siempre fuiste tan original y linda. Fuiste más que mi amiga, eras mi complemento, pero ahora sé que siempre me faltará algo. Me importa Delly, claro está, pero sé que nunca podré luchar contra Gale, tú lo escogiste a él y tengo que resignarme, no me queda de otra. No entiendo qué me pasa, por qué acepté casarme si tú estabas tan mal, siempre me dejo convencer por ti. Fui un cobarde en buscar una salida fácil, debo confesar que la belleza de Delly me cautivó, pero fue arrebatado de mi parte pedirle matrimonio, si tan sólo me hubiera dado cuenta que me equivoqué al escogerla.

Fue entonces cuando miles de imágenes le vinieron a la mente, primero cuando decidió por fin dejar a Madge, luego cuando varios de las chicas con las que había salido le pidieron que cortara su amistad con Katniss – jamás, decía él ninguna chica es tan importante como ella – que tonto se sentía de no haber aceptado esto antes; muchos momentos felices vinieron a su mente, pero también había los tristes, como cuando Katniss salía con algún chico era muy doloroso.

Había momentos en los que se reprochaba ser un hombre correcto y con buenos modales, su conciencia le impedía huir de ese compromiso y correr al hospital, pero su interior le decía que eso no estaba bien, además él ya había elegido su camino, él había decidido casarse con Delly para olvidar a Katniss.

Tocaron a la puerta, eso hizo que Peeta regresara a la realidad.

-Hijo ¿aún no estás listo?

-Ya casi papá, sólo acomodo el moño y listo.

-Peeta ¿estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Porque cuando ves a Delly tus ojos no brillan tanto como cuando ves a otra cierta chica de ojos grises que conozco.

-Katniss escogió a Gale y no me puedo interponer en su felicidad.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que dices?

-No entiendo ¿a qué te refieres?

-Hijo, ¿has hablado con Katniss con respecto a sus sentimientos por Gale y sobre lo que tú sientes por ella?

-No, pero encontré algo que me acabó por convencer y me dejó claro que ella lo ama.

-Peeta, quizá me equivoque pero yo no creo que Katniss este enamorada de Gale.

-No papá, yo escuché cuando le confesaba a Delly que amaba a alguien con toda su alma, si hubiera sido yo, me hubiera dado cuenta, fui un tonto papá, la pude haber conquistado.

-Que tarde te diste cuenta hijo – tomando su hombro – lo gracioso es que desde siempre te gustó Katniss y nunca te diste cuenta.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Algo que todos notamos, y a pesar de hacértelo ver no lo aceptabas.

-Explícate.

-Que todas las chicas con las que saliste tenían algo de Katniss, el color de su cabello, los ojos, su habilidad para los deportes, su gusto por la música, si juntaras lo que te gustaba más de cada una de ellas, sería Katniss. Al parecer ese era tu ideal de mujer y nunca te diste cuenta que siempre había estado a tu lado.

-Papá, ya no me tortures más, fui un tonto y lo voy a pagar perdiendo a la persona que más amo en el mundo.

-No creí que tendría que llegar a esto pero te lo tengo que decir. Katniss no está enamorada de Gale.

-Pero ¿cómo sabes eso?

-Porque alguna vez tuve tu edad, y me enamoré con esa misma intensidad.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con Katniss?

-Qué sé cómo mira una mujer a la persona que ama. Y esa mirada sólo la tiene Katniss cuando ve a cierto muchacho y este no es Gale. Ese era tú, a nadie más mira Katniss como te ve a ti.

-No, eso lo dices porque eres mi padre y porque quieres mucho a Katniss y porque hubieras preferido a ella como nuera que a Delly.

-Piensa lo que quieras, sólo que hazlo rápido porque puede ser tarde y no lo vas a poder remediar.

Peeta se quedó pensando en lo que su padre le había dicho ¿será cierto que Katniss no estaba enamorado de Gale sino de él? ¿Por qué tenía que saber esto antes de su boda? Mientras Peeta seguía confundido por lo sucedido, una bonita chica vestida de novia daba los últimos detalles a su arreglo.

-¡Qué linda te ves hija!

-Gracias mamá.

-¿Qué es esto hija? – tomando su reproductor de música.

-Es la última canción de Katniss, Gale me la trajo hace una semana, anoche terminé de escucharla.

-Ya veo por qué necesitaste tanto corrector, debía ser muy interesante por las ojeras que tienes.

-La verdad si lo es, hasta me puso a pensar en algo.

**Flash back**

-Entonces, ¿si estás enamorado de él?

-Si Gale, amo a Peeta, es dulce y tierno, una excelente compañía, soy muy afortunada.

-¿Qué es el amor para ti?

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

-¿Qué sientes cuando estás con Peeta?

-Me siento bien.

-¿Sólo eso? ¿Bien?

-¿Qué harías si Peeta no te amara y sólo estuviera contigo porque le da pena romper su compromiso?

-La verdad no entiendo el porqué de tus preguntas, pero yo continuaría con el compromiso, el dio su palabra y tiene que cumplirla. ¿Qué pretendes con todo esto? ¿Acaso sabes algo que yo no?

-Una persona que es muy especial para mí, me hizo ver lo que es el amor, y eso fue lo que tú hiciste que despertara en mi alma.

-Me estás diciendo que estás enamorado de mí, ¿y qué va a pasar con Katniss?

-Entre ella y yo no hay nada, nunca lo hubo, sólo somos amigos.

-Yo creí que…

-¿Por eso estás con Peeta?

-¿Qué? – mordiéndose el labio.

-¿Estás con Peeta porque creíste que yo salía con Katniss?

-Siempre me agradaste mucho, pero cuando la conociste todo era Katniss, Katniss, Katniss.

-Qué tonto fui al no darme cuenta, el encanto de Katniss me cautivó, pero desde un principio supe que no llegaría a nada con ella y ahora…

-Es muy tarde – con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Pero aún no te has casado, podemos…

-No podemos, yo me comprometí con Peeta y a estas alturas no puedo dejarlo.

-Ten – entregándole un CD.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Es uno de las canciones de Katniss. Aún no ha salido a la venta, ya ves los privilegios de trabajar en la misma empresa – ambos rieron.

-Gracias

-Y recuerda, si necesitas algo sólo pídelo.

**Fin del flash back **

-Bueno, y ¿de qué trata la canción?

-Es una canción de amor muy bonita, pero a la vez triste.

-¿Y qué pasa en la canción?

-La protagonista está enamorada del galán, pero él no se da cuenta, ella es su mejor amiga.

-Suena muy triste, no veo lo bonito.

-Lo que pasa es que ella hace un sinfín de cosas que reflejan todo su amor por el chico, hasta firmar su propia condena al arriesgar su vida para salvar la de la chica la cual él amaba.

-Pues que chica tan tonta. ¿En que habrá estado pensando tu amiga Katniss cuando escribió la canción?

-Lo más interesante son las descripciones de los personajes, parecen tan reales, como si de verdad existiera, sus emociones, sus sentimientos, todo lo relata de una manera grandiosa.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Describe a un amor tan real y mágico de la chica por él. Lo malo es el final, es muy triste.

-¿Y cómo estás tan segura de que todo eso es amor?

-Porque al final describe cómo se siente estar enamorada, y cuáles eran los verdaderos sentimientos de su amiga, de hecho son los mismos ojos que tienen – recordando…

**Flash back**

-Katniss ¿qué te pasó? – un asustado Peeta entraba desesperadamente en la habitación de un Hospital.

-Estoy bien, sólo me caí, di un mal paso y ya.

Fue entonces que Delly entró en la habitación y los vio, había un brillo especial en sus miradas que en ese momento interpretó como un cariño de hermanos, aunque había algo extraño en los ojos de los chicos.

**Fin del flash back**

La mamá de Delly salió de la habitación para contestar el teléfono que sonaba.

-Katniss siempre ha estado enamorada de Peeta, y él de ella – se decía a sí misma – ellos están enamorados el uno del otro, ¿por qué no me di cuenta antes? - Dijo llorando, el maquillaje comenzaba a correrse. Tomó su teléfono celular y marcó desesperadamente un número - ¿puedes venir? Te necesito. Ya sé que hoy nos casamos pero necesito hablar contigo antes de ir a la iglesia.

**Un par de horas más tarde.**

-¿Podría detenerse un momento por favor? – dijo Katniss a un taxista fuera de la iglesia, se quedó ahí hasta que escuchó unos aplausos y vivas dirigidos a los novios – adiós Peeta, adiós para siempre – no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas inundaran sus ojos – ahora sí, al aeropuerto por favor.

**New York City un mes después.**

Katniss no podía creer que Cinna, el director de la casa discográfica para la que trabajaba la había llamado a París para porque su sencillo se estrenaría en New York, y a pesar de que no tenía la intención de regresar a América tan pronto, algún día tendría que hacerlo.

Todo estaba listo, lo único extraño es que no se había podido comunicar con Gale, la última vez que lo había hecho fue el día de esa dichosa boda.

**Flash back**

Katniss estaba a punto de subir al avión rumbo a París cuando su celular sonó, lo observó y vio que era de Gale "La boda fue perfecta, hermosa, Annie ganó el ramo". Ella no pudo más y soltó en llanto, subió al avión sin ganas de regresar al lugar que la había visto a crecer, pero también había sido el lugar donde destrozaron su corazón.

**Fin del flash back**

El evento era un rotundo éxito, gracias a la promoción varios reporteros conocían la canción y felicitaban a la autora por lo maravillosa y exitosa que era.

**YO QUISIERA**

**Soy tu mejor amiga**

**tu pañuelo de lágrimas,**

**de amores perdidos.**

**Te recargas en mi hombro**

**tu llanto no cesa,**

**yo sólo te acaricio.**

**Y me dices ¿porque la vida**

**es tan cruel con tus sentimientos?**

**Yo solo te abrazo**

**y te consuelo.**

**Me pides mil concejos para protegerte**

**de tu próximo encuentro,**

**sabes que te cuido.**

**Lo que no sabes es que**

**yo quisiera ser esa por quien**

**te desvelas y te desesperas,**

**yo quisiera ser tu llanto,**

**ese que viene de tus sentimientos,**

**yo quisiera ser esa por quien**

**tu despertaras ilusionado,**

**yo quisiera que vivieras**

**de mí siempre enamorado.**

**Tú te me quedas viendo,**

**y me preguntas si algo**

**me está pasando,**

**y yo no sé qué hacer,**

**si tú supieras que me estoy muriendo,**

**quisiera decirte lo que yo siento,**

**pero tengo miedo de que me rechaces,**

**y que solo en mi mente**

**vivas para siempre...**

**Por eso yo quisiera ser esa por quien**

**tú te desvelas y te desesperas,**

**yo quisiera ser tu llanto,**

**ese que viene de tus sentimientos,**

**yo quisiera ser esa por quien**

**tu despertaras ilusionado,**

**yo quisiera que vivieras**

**de mí siempre enamorado…**

-Señorita Everdeen, ¿qué fue lo que la inspiró a escribir esta canción?

-¿Por qué se llama de esa forma?

-Por favor, una pregunta a la vez – decía Katniss – primero, la canción la escribí hace tiempo, no recuerdo qué me orilló a hacerlo – estaba mintiendo – y segundo, porque muestra el anhelo de una persona por otra.

-Es asombroso la forma en que describe al amor de mejores amigos. Alguna experiencia sobre ello.

-No – dudó en contestar, al final mintió.

-¿Habrá una nueva canción donde al fin el tonto de ese amigo se dé cuenta que cometió el peor error de su vida al no darse cuenta que perdió lo más valioso de su vida y sean felices? – esa voz despertó los sentidos de Katniss, conocía esa voz, volteó a todos lados pero no reconoció su procedencia, una vez más, su corazón y su cabeza se habían unido para jugarle una broma pesada.

-No – fue la respuesta de la chica – no todo en la vida es felicidad, ahora si me disculpan no puedo contestar más preguntas, tengo a muchas personas esperando una dedicatoria del sencillo y no quiero hacerlas esperar más. Otro día continuaremos con la entrevista, gracias.

Y así fue, la fila era larga, muchos esperaban a que la joven compositora y cantante le dedicara unas pequeñas palabras.

-Grace – preguntando a una trabajadora de la compañía - ¿faltan muchos libros por firmar? Ya me duele la mano.

-Señorita Everdeen, de hecho ya cerró la tienda de discos y sólo falta un caballero ¿lo hago pasar o prefiere que le traiga el CD?

-No, que pase, y por favor, no me llames así, soy Katniss.

-De acuerdo Katniss.

Un apuesto joven se acercó hasta donde Katniss se encontraba, ella estaba muy cansada, tanto que ni siquiera alzó la vista para verlo.

-¿A quién lo dedico? – nadie respondía - ¿cuál es su nombre?, ¿a quién lo dedico? – se estaba molestando.

-Para la persona que más te ama en el mundo – Katniss se congeló, esa voz, no podía ser. Levantó la vista y lo vio, ahí, no estaba segura si se trataba de otra jugarreta de su mente provocada por el cansancio.

-¿Peeta? No puede ser, tú estás casado y… - comenzó a llorar.

-Creo que va a ser necesario que escribas una segunda parte de esta canción – secando cariñosamente con la palma de su mano las lágrimas que corrían por las mejillas de Katniss, ya que el mejor amigo se dio cuenta que ella era su verdadero amor y no se dio por vencido y lo único que le falta saber es si ella, a pesar de lo torpe que fu él, aún lo acepta.

-Esto no puede estar pasando, yo escuché los aplausos, las felicitaciones. Tú estás casado con Delly.

-No Katniss, déjame explicarte.

**Flash back**

-¿De qué quieres hablar Delly? Supuestamente el novio no puede ver a la novia entes de la boda.

-Lo que pasa Peeta es que no va a haber boda; bueno, por lo menos tú no te vas a casar hoy.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas enamorado de Katniss?

Peeta se quedó sin habla, ¿cómo es que ella se había dado cuenta?

-Yo creo que desde siempre, pero no quería admitirlo.

-Me da gusto por los dos – Peeta no podía creerlo, Delly estaba sonriendo.

-Pero tú…

-No te preocupes por mí, de hecho, no he sido del todo sincera, yo no te amo tanto como ella.

-¿Por qué lo dices? Katniss ama a Gale, no a mí.

-En eso te equivocas – apareciendo Gale.

-No comprendo, estoy seguro que Katniss te ama a ti.

-Peeta, acaso estás ciego, ella siempre te s amado, su amor por ti es tan grande que se hizo a un lado para que tú fueras feliz al lado de Delly.

-Pero nosotros no vamos a ser felices juntos porque no nos amamos, sólo nos gustamos. Además yo quiero a alguien más y él me corresponde – tomando la mano de Gale.

-Entonces, ¿creen que debo buscarla?

-Qué estás esperando, ve tras ella.

-Gracias – y abrazó a ambos – voy al hospital enseguida.

-Peeta, Katniss no está en el hospital, va a tomar un avión que la va a llevar lejos de aquí.

**Fin del flash back**

-No entiendo ¿por qué aplaudieron y gritaron Vivan los novios? Yo pasé por ahí y los escuché.

-Por esto – Peeta mostró una foto desde su celular donde Delly y Gale se besaban en el altar de la iglesia.

-No entiendo, entonces ¿por qué no llegaste a tiempo al aeropuerto?

-Si lo hice, de hecho llegué mucho antes que tú, pero como me dijeron que ibas a París y cuando llegué un vuelo a París acababa de salir, pensé que te habías marchado. Y cuando estaba a punto de irme te vi, pero el policía no me dejó pasar porque no tenía boleto y no pude detenerme. Después de eso regresé a casa, hice mi maleta y fui a buscarte, y cuando al fin ten encontré, Gale me avisó lo del sencillo y quise darte una sorpresa. Además, recuerdas que una vez llamaste a Madge chica perfecta y yo te dije que conocía a alguien más que le quedaba mejor el apodo – ella asintió – eres tú, tú eres la chica perfecta para mí. Eres lo más valioso de mi vida, por eso que siempre que una chica me pedía olvidarte, terminaba con ella, porque a la que nunca podía dejar era a ti, porque siempre eres y serás mi todo. Fui tan tonto al no darme cuenta que mi felicidad estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, porque tú eres mi felicidad.

Katniss no sabía que decir, estaba muy nerviosa.

-¿Escuchaste la canción?

-Sí, mil veces, y no sabes lo tonto que me siento al no darme cuenta antes; tenía que haberlo sabido.

-Creo que al final no fui tan original. Una chica enamorada de su mejor amigo.

-Aunque de esta historia aún no se escribe el final Katniss.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¿Puedes abrir el CD por favor? – ella lo hizo, se llevó una gran sorpresa al darse cuenta que ahí estaba un hermoso anillo de compromiso con una espinela (gema de color gris) y un zafiro incrustados en el centro, rodeados por un corazón de diamantes, era muy hermoso.

-Peeta esto es…

-Katniss Everdeen, te amo con todo mi corazón y cada milímetro de mi cuerpo y de mi alma te necesitan para seguir con vida ¿te gustaría ser mi esposa, mi amiga, mi amante, mi compañera por toda la eternidad? – Arrodillándose y tomándole la mano - ¿te gustaría hacer a un lado el apellido Everdeen para convertirte en la Señora Mellark? – Peeta se ponía nervioso al no recibir una respuesta por parte de Katniss.

-No.

-¿Qué?

-No me vuelvas a llamar Katniss Everdeen, y sí, quiero y deseo ser tu esposa – no dijeron más y sellaron su amor con un beso tan anhelado por ambos.

-Ahora si me gusta el final de la historia de esos dos amigos.

-Pero este no es el final mi amor, apenas es el comienzo.

**Sé que tengo algunas historias pendientes, pero quería hacer esto desde hace tiempo, bueno espero que les haya gustado, si es así, me gustaría que me dejaran un review, y si recibo tomatazos, también háganmelo saber, hasta la próxima.**

**¿Proponen una segunda parte o lo dejamos ahí?**


End file.
